cnfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Macintalk to me
Macintalk to me (originally entitled MacBoy & MacinDog) is an American animated series created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Cartoon Network, even when after they first created Kim Possible for Disney Channel. The show is rated TV-PG-V. A lot of people hate this show because, of how scary it was, how they make the face, it was a rip-off of Robot Jones, Robotomy, and Courage the Cowardly Dog, and that it teaches everybody to hate Kim Possible and Phineas and Ferb. History After quitting Disney Channel, Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle started working for Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network. In 2007, they created a show for Nickelodeon called KaBoom!, about a 14-year old brother named Kevin and his twin sister named Margaret going on crazy adventures. KaBoom! was cancelled in 2012. In 2008, Schooley and McCorkle started becoming executive producers for Nickelodeon and DreamWorks' The Penguins of Madagascar. In 2009, Schooley and McCorkle created a comic strip called MacBoy and MacinDog, which isn't funny or popular, because it was a rip-off of Robot Jones and Courage. In 2010, they turned their comic strip series into a comic book series, which also isn't popular or funny. On the same year, they were originally going to give it to Disney XD, but they already quit Disney, and that it was too scary for Disney XD. But they decided to give it to Cartoon Network. And the people at Cartoon Network said yes. In 2011, Schooley and McCorkle cancelled the comic book series and renamed it Macintalk to me, thus submitting the pilot to Cartoon Network. The pilot episode was not popular, but people who hate Kim Possible and Phineas and Ferb voted for that pilot, a lot, and people who love Kim Possible and Phineas and Ferb were criticizing. In 2012, after the pilot was "successful", Schooley and McCorkle created it as a TV show, and aired it on Cartoon Network. This TV series got negative reviews and rants, claiming that they would rather watch The Problem Solverz. Characters The Cybernetic 3000 Family *'MacBoy 3000' (voiced by Macintalk Junior) is a 13-year old computer-talking, half-human, half-robot cyborg who go around "collect data on humans" along with his sidekick, MacinDog. He and MacinDog fear of everything, including Kim Possible. His love interest is Madison, a girl with a car-sized retainer. Viewers say that MacBoy 3000 is a complete rip-off of Robot Jones. He attends Nudneux Middle School. He appears to wear a brown long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. *'MacinDog 3000' (voiced by Macintalk Trinoids) is a 13-year old computer-talking, half-dog, half-robot cyborg and is MacBoy's talking pet, best friend, and sidekick. He also has a love interest named Jenny. He and MacBoy go around "collect data on humans". MacinDog is also afraid of everything including Kim Possible. MacinDog is also like he's MacBoy's brother. He also attends Nudneux Middle School. People also say that MacinDog is a complete rip-off of Courage the Cowardly Dog. *'Maternal Unit 3000' (voiced by Macintalk Cathy) is the mother of MacBoy, MacinDog, MacGirl, and MacinCat. She's married to Paternal Unit. Just like Mom Unit from Robot Jones, she has no face. She can only talk through her red lightbulb. She has a square cube for a head, a plug for a right hand, and a gas pump's hose for a left hand. She also often never has legs. She walks on her wheels. *'Paternal Unit 3000' (voiced by Macintalk Fred) is the father of MacBoy, MacinDog, MacGirl, and MacinCat. He's married to Maternal Unit. He's also just like Dad Unit from Robot Jones. He wears a red tie. He has only on arm on the top of his hand. He also walks on his wheels. When he says something, he often says it three times; one example would be "Listen to your mother! Listen to your mother! Listen to your mother!" as said in the inaugural episode. *'MacGirl 3000' (voiced by Macintalk Princess) is MacBoy's 11-year old sister who attends Elementary School. Just like her brother, MacBoy, she is a computer-talking, half-human, half-robot cyborg. She appears to wear a red sleeveless shirt, purple skirt, socks, and pink shoes. She also has a sidekick named MacinCat. *'MacinCat 3000' (voiced by Macintalk Boing) is MacGirl's 11-year old talking pet, best friend, and sidekick. Unlike MacBoy, MacinDog, and MacGirl, MacinCat is a computer-talking, half-cat, half-robot cyborg. She also attends Elementary School. Category:Shows